Our Infinity
by ItaminoHime
Summary: And in their tiny two bedroom apartment they fell completely in love, over and over again, every morning when they woke up in each other's arms. / vague-smut, lots of fluff / SasuNaru/NaruSasu


I was having massive feelings about the fact that _marriage equality_ is a thing in my country now, all fifty states, and this pleases me so much it's crazy. I haven't published anything i've written for this ship, but I have written a lot, and since this is my OTP, I kinda figured this was a special occasion that deserved lots of fluff and good feelings. I haven't given up on Drown In You either, just working a bit slow, I haven't been writing too much because exams and stuff, but now that school is over, i'll get back to it soon. I really hope you like this. _Please don't choke on the fluff, cause there's a lot._

* * *

It was the mundane things that made them fall in love.

It was the way they cooked breakfast together and fought over the movie they were going to watch. It was the way they bickered about dirty laundry and mixing the darks and whites and getting stains on shirts. It was the way they fit so perfectly into each other, they had been through hell and back and they still loved with a heart too big. They had met in middle school, the age of 12, and they hated each other almost instantly. When the tensions got high they declared themselves rivals and that way, they could both be friends and enemies, when they knew the other was just lonely.

When they got to high school, not only did they realise that by being rivals, they knew everything about each other, but that by being rivals at that age meant compromising positions and red faces and stutters and declaration of hate. The tension got so bad that when the blonde had twisted his hands into the ravens shirt, the older boy didn't think twice of mashing their lips together. And there was so hesitation, the blonde slamming the raven into the lockers of the room, the kiss was heated and passionate and maybe they never hated each other but only loved with hearts too big. Naruto had pulled back, Sasuke's cheeks red and flushed and they were both stuttering messes of getting too carried away and _I shouldn't have done that_. But they didn't care, the fights lessened, the teasing became accompanied by soft smirks and glares, and more often than not Sasuke looked forward to Naruto's laugh and Naruto looked forward to the way Sasuke would smile at him.

Their love came out on graduation day after they both had collected their diplomas, too close in last name and Naruto had dipped Sasuke in front of the whole student body and kissed him soundly on the lips. Their parents didn't care, they known from the start, but more than a few people had been terribly shocked. And then with Naruto, the call for diplomas had been over and they linked hands and threw their caps up in the air, laughing and Sasuke had kissed Naruto again because this still didn't feel real and everything has happened so terribly fast and they suddenly were not children anymore.

Despite that, they were one of the few that made it after high school.

The summer after high school brought a new whole world for the two of them. Both being eighteen, most nights they were drunk, waking in each other's bed and sounds were muffled between the sheets because parents and brothers were sleeping, and they had to be quiet. The mornings after, they laid side by side and Sasuke would play with Naruto's hair, and Naruto would trace the love bites he had left on Sasuke's chest. That summer was the best summer they had ever had, Naruto had picked up a job at the ramen shop and Sasuke began his internship at his father's company, under the supervision of his brother. But it was the same thing, every night after they both got off they would go to either one of their houses and they would fall asleep and Sasuke would make comments about how Naruto smelt of ramen and it was disgusting and Naruto would mutter that Sasuke smelt like suits and that he had a stick too far up his ass.

A month before college, they had decided to move in together, a small flat that they could afford, one bedroom while Naruto worked at the ramen shop and Sasuke had gotten a job at a bookstore. He was studying big things, literature and law, and Naruto was studying art, and even though they had always been opposites, they fit together so nicely. The years passed, more than a few fights because they were stressed and school was so difficult and work didn't go well that day and they had almost split more than a few times.

But down the road, they were both happy they didn't.

Now it was another story all together, they had been living together since right after highschool, and sometimes they got sick and tired but their life was their own now, and that was what counted. Sasuke left every morning in a suit for work with a deep kiss from Naruto, who would then lock himself in his art room and paint the day away. He would shower and clean up a half hour before Sasuke got home, he always like to take those suits off of his boyfriend, they made Sasuke look good. On the weekends, when Sasuke wasn't busy with his 'busy lawyer job', and Naruto took a break from painting, they would spend lazy mornings in bed or cuddled on the couch watching some crappy programme but then this was their life and they wouldn't have it any other way.

And in their tiny two bedroom apartment they fell completely in love, over and over again, every morning when they woke up in each other's arms.

* * *

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke hummed, not even looking up at his secretary, and also friend since middle school. She had always been quite attracted to him, but that attraction died down once she realised they both were gay.  
Sasuke hummed, looking up briefly, the girl with a salad in her hands, they always ate lunch together, he wasn't sure why, but they did. "He's fine Sakura, as energetic as ever." His voice was monotone but she could see the small smile resting on his lips, he was happy now.

She hummed, bending down and pulling a white bag from beside her purse, plopping it down on his desk. He looked up, and she shrugged, "You need to eat _Mr. Uchiha Sasuke_ , you're more than just work." She was teasing, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he pushed the paperwork from him, setting it off to the side.

Inside was a small styrofoam container, a panini, he liked those, he wasn't sure why, but he did. "And how is Ino?" He asked back, it was usually the polite thing to do when someone asked how your significant other was, was ask how theirs was as well.  
Sakura hummed, her heels abandoned and her pink hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, dressed in a nice blue dress. Sasuke looked like he did another day, black blazer and trousers, a dark grey button down, and a crimson tie with his family's crest on the end of it. "She's fine, she's out of town, her aunt had another kid, she went to spend some time with them. Her work is hard, busy, she's always busy."  
Sasuke chuckled to himself as he ate his lunch, he liked these things they had, both of them ate lunch together most days, sometimes with the older Uchiha brother as well. "Well, she does run a P.I. company, she has a lot on her hands."

The day went by pretty fast after that, until Sasuke was reduced to a sighing and tired mess at nearly eight on a Friday, he needed maybe something to drink and he needed to love on his boyfriend. Naruto had been complaining about feeling neglected, which Sasuke would never turn away a chance to make him feel, well... _less_ neglected. The drive home was calm, quiet, Sasuke leaning back in his sports car, Naruto loved the two-seater, but it was a bit impractical for friends to join, that was why they also had Naruto's car, a beat up old Mustang that was painted a god awful orange, but Sasuke loved Naruto, so he pulled his black porsche next to the car, and sighed. He grabbed the breifcase, getting out and feeling the nip of cold bite his cheeks, winter was coming, it was no longer a question.

He rushed inside the building, pressing the button for the lift almost angrily. He sighed while he waited, closing his eyes. He just wanted to be in the arms he called home.

It was nearly midnight, the two of them masses of tangled limbs in the big bed, Sasuke playing with the blonde hair he loved so much and Naruto's big blue eyes were closed, a nice and fresh hickey on his neck, quite a few in fact. Naruto had just celebrated his 23rd birthday, and Sasuke furrowed his brows, that made it nearly eight years, this coming spring. Where did time go? Honestly, it felt like not even yesterday they were at each other's throats throwing punches. Naruto muttered something, rolling over and burying his face in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then smacked Naruto's shoulder when the blonde put his cold feet on Sasuke's own. "Aaa, Sasuke! Come back here, warm my feet up." He was smiling, pressing kisses as Sasuke moved his leg, wanting to avoid the cold toes.  
"No, how are you feet even that cold?" Eventually he just gave up, letting Naruto curl his toes against Sasuke's own, a playful and yet, bright smile on lined cheeks.  
Naruto hummed, his head on Sasuke's shoulder and the Uchiha's arms were around the blonde, running his hands through messy hair, they both needed to get their hair cut soon.

As Naruto drifted off to sleep, Sasuke could feel the words _I love you_ being mouthed against his collarbone, and he knew he never wanted to wake up without the idiot in his arms.

* * *

The next morning was what was expected of their flat. It started out with lazy cuddling, then lazy morning sex, and then followed by more laying around in bed. At one point, at about ten, Naruto shifted from the bed, complaining about his stomach, and walked into the kitchen. At least Sasuke had enough decency to put on his cotton shorts before meeting Naruto in the kitchen. Leaning against the counter while the blonde looked through the fridge, Sasuke watched as Naruto looked for something to eat, his body lined with the proof that he was Uchiha Sasuke's and his alone.

So smiling, a small smile that was saved for the mornings when the grey clouds were overhead like that morning and he was feeling the rush through his body of the fact that he _loved_ Naruto. He loved Naruto in a way that he would never want to love anyone else, that kind of love was reserved for one person, one person for the rest of your life. And that was what he found in Naruto, because it was the little things, the paint under his nails or maybe it was the fact that he hung up paintings around their monochrome flat for a flash of colour every now or then. It was the fact that Naruto had settled on just some normal cereal for breakfast, and the fact that Sasuke was so helplessly in love with him.

If this was what it was like to love, then Sasuke didn't ever want to love anyone else besides Naruto for the rest of his life.

"Marry me."

The words echoed for a second, Naruto's blue eyes going wide and he nearly dropped the milk in his hand, managing to put it on the counter before he whipped around, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. "What?"  
So Sasuke walked over to him, taking over the task of pouring the milk over their cereal, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Marry me Naruto." Naruto wasn't breathing, because when he did draw in a deep breath, it brought a small smile to Sasuke's face, moving about the kitchen, putting the milk back and grabbing two spoons. This was their life, and it was small and it went by too fast and Sasuke had been feeling the same way since he was sixteen and Naruto held his hand at school for the first time. "I can't give you a ring, right now at least, but I know I want you for the rest of my life. And if the world ended tomorrow, I knew I wouldn't want to be anywhere but by your side." He handed Naruto the bowl, the blonde had wide eyes and he didn't know what to say. "Will you make me the happiest man, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto took the bowl, he took both bowls, setting them back down on the counter before all but pouncing on the Uchiha, Sasuke laughed as Naruto pulled back, arms around the raven's neck and he kissed him. It was a deep kiss, the kind that had Sasuke's hand going to the back of Naruto's neck and pulling him close. "Yes, yes yes yes." Naruto was repeating it between kisses, and Sasuke's heart swelled because this was real. And he knew the blonde idiot in his arms would be the only idiot he would hold like this, for the rest of their life.

After all, till death do us part.

* * *

 _art: uzumakinindo_


End file.
